Mean Mischief
by juzadream
Summary: This one is for all the Theresa haters! Summer gets caught up in Seth's immaturity and is back to being bitchy but this time, we'll all love her for it! Chapter 7 is finally up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned the O.C., Ryan and Marissa wouldn't have ended up in this horrible state!

A/N: Ahhh! The spoilers were indeed right. The four of them have four new love interests! Okay, yes I know, I'll get on with it.

* * *

It's been five days since Ryan left for Chino to share the responsibility of the baby with Theresa.

Seth was not prepared for the trip and more importantly, he could not leave Summer. So, he returned to Newport just a day after he left, much to everyone's relief. Sandy and Kirsten were about to lodge a police report and upon Seth's arrival back, grounded him for half a year.

Summer was delighted that Seth had come back although initially, she ignored him. Nevertheless, Seth's perseverance to win Summer back paid off and now, they were back together again.

Marissa was relieved to hear that Seth had came back. She was afraid that Summer would blame her for Seth's impromptu trip. Summer was definitely not furious with her. On the contrary, Summer was worried about Marissa. Marissa had started drinking again and when Summer found out, she made Marissa promise that she would not drink. However, Summer was almost certain of the odd occasional bottle that Marissa had.

So, being the good friend that Summer has always been...

* * *

At the Cohens.

"Cohen, we've got to do something!" Summer cried when Seth opened the door for her.

"Well, hello to you too." Seth replied, ushering her in.

"Cohen, I'm not kidding. This is serious. Coop's suffering. It's all that bitch's fault!" Summer flopped down on the couch.

"Is there by many chance, the bitch being Theresa?"

"Cohen! How slow can you get. Obviously it's _her_. We've got to do something."

"Whoa, what do you mean _we've_ got to do something?"

Summer turned to glare at Seth, "Are you Coop's friend or not?"

"Yeah I am, but – "

Summer cut him off with another glare.

"Okay. Fine." Seth raised both his hands up, showing that he surrendered. "What do you have in mind?"

"You know..." Summer was visibly getting excited.

"Uh no. I don't. Could you like please elaborate?"

"We get back at Theresa!"

"Yeah, how?"

"That's where you come in. You're going to help me plan this thing!"

"Perfect, Summer, just perfect. Except for one thing. Have you forgotten I'm grounded?"

"Well, then, we bring Theresa here." Summer said simply.

"Here? As in Newport, or as in here, meaning this house?"

Summer gave him an exasperated look.

"How am I suppose to get her here?"

"That's for you to figure out. I've got other details to work out. Be sure to get it done!" Planting a kiss on Seth's cheek, she headed out again.

"Yeah, that's right. Leave it to good old Seth to solve this complicated mess." Seth said to no one in particular and sighed.

----

Later, at dinner.

"Mom! You know, this dinner you cooked looks absolutely delicious."

Sandy gave Seth a what-on-earth-are-you-talking-about look but Seth pretended not to notice and continued on.

"The fish looks perfect. Just like how they do it in restaurants. Well, it's a bit off-shaded but it still looks really good. Oh and look at the-"

"Seth, just get to the point." Kirsten interrupted, knowing that Seth would never eat her cooking, much less, compliment her on it.

"Well, you see... I thought it would be nice to invite Theresa to stay here. I mean like till the baby's born. That way Ryan still gets to stay here." Seth said hopefully.

"We did offer her to stay but she didn't want to." Sandy pointed out, trying to get across the kitchen to order take-out without Kirsten noticing.

"Yeah, but shouldn't we ask her again? Maybe she's got a change of heart. A real change of heart. So what do you say?"

"It's fine with me..." Kirsten said, turning to look at Sandy for confirmation.

"Uh yeah, I'm sure uh... we'll all be glad to have Ryan back." Sandy said in a rush, trying to punch in the take-out number on the phone, which he was holding behind his back. "I'll be right back." Immediately, he zoomed out of the kitchen to order his Chinese food.

"The more the merrier eh?" Seth muttered. Now all he had to do was convince Ryan and Theresa.

----

"Oh come on!" Seth said into the phone. He was trying to convince Ryan to get Theresa to move back to the Cohens. All on the request of Summer.

"I'd loved to but..."

"But what? What's there to lose? Sum-"Seth hastily cut off, feigning a cough.

"Sum what?" Ryan asked warily.

"Sum... Oh some, someone would be glad to see you." Seth quickly covered up, then mumbled "So would another." No doubt he was thinking of Summer being satisfied that he had actually accomplished the given mission.

"Yeah I miss Marissa too... I'll check with Theresa."

Seth held muffled voices in the background for a while and soon, Ryan was back on.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a day or two." Seth could hear a smile in Ryan's voice.

"Ryan Atwood? Is that a smile I detect?" Seth could not help but tease him.

"Bye Seth." Ryan said loudly and hung up on a very elated Seth.

Summer would be proud that he managed to get Ryan and Theresa back, Marissa would be thankful and best of all, his brother was coming back!

* * *

A/N: The real fun is going to start in the next chapter! By the way, check out my other story, 'Imperfection'! Thanks!


	2. Welcome home

Same disclaimer applies!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue reviewing and also, read my other story 'Imperfection'!

* * *

The next day, over in Chino.

Ryan and Theresa were packing up their stuff that they were going to bring over to the Cohens.

Ryan was overjoyed that Theresa had agreed to move back to the Cohens as that meant he could be back in Newport without feeling guilty. He could spend time with Marissa, Seth and Summer while sort of taking responsibility of the baby. Best of all, he could be at home.

Theresa certainly noticed Ryan's good mood. Ryan hardly cracked a smile with her. Yet now, Ryan was smiling to himself while packing and this did not make Theresa happy one bit. How could that thin bitch be compared to her? Sure, Marissa was rich but in Theresa's mind, Theresa was at least a hundred times better.

"Ryan?" Theresa called, putting on a fake sweet voice.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we shouldn't go... I mean..." Theresa watched as Ryan's smile disappeared by the seconds.

"Theresa, we've went through this millions of times." Ryan seethed, trying to keep his cool. Theresa had suddenly been proposing her suggestion every few minutes that morning even though she was agreeable the previous night. "Look, do you want to go or not?" He looked up to look Theresa in the eye.

"We could go somewhere else couldn't we?" Theresa asked with the same sugary voice. She was desperate, she couldn't let Ryan go back to Newport. In a fit of anger after her latest fight with her mom, she decided that going anywhere would be better than staying at home with her fuming mother. Therefore, she agreed. What a big mistake that was. She could have kicked herself.

"Yeah like where?" Ryan scoffed, not bothering to be calm anymore. He was sick of Theresa acting like a child and all he wanted was to be with Marissa. Right this moment.

Theresa was silent. Ryan had a point. That had almost no money and if Theresa wanted to escape from her mom, the only place she could go to was the Cohens.

"Okay, lets leave after lunch." Theresa finally gave in, feeling sick while watching Ryan's smile return to his face.

"I'll call Seth to inform him."

Theresa turned away, thinking. If Ryan was going to go back to Newport, at least she would be there to stop that bitch from getting him back.

* * *

Back at the Cohens.

"That's great! We'll all be ready for you two." Seth blurted out.

"We?"

"Um, yeah. You know the Cohen bunch. Me, mom and dad. Who were you expecting? The president?"

"I'll see you then."

-click-

Immediately, Seth dialed Summer's number.

"Summer? It's confirmed. I can't believe it! It actually worked! I-" Seth rambled, all excited.

"Cohen! Can you just get to the point?" Summer asked even though she thought she already knew what Seth meant.

"Ryan's coming back with Theresa! Today, after lunch!"

"Perfect!" Summer squealed. "I'll get Coop then we'll get over there 'kay?"

"Okay. Any rewards for me for being such a good boy?"

Summer laughed, 'I'll think about that later."

----

Marissa and Summer arrived at the Cohens two hours later, both carrying bags containing their clothes.

Marissa had been ecstatic when Summer arrived at her mother's place, telling her that Ryan was coming back, although the news that Theresa would be following as well did slightly dampen her mood. However, Summer told her not to worry with one of her smirks.

When Marissa headed upstairs with both the girls' bags, Summer immediately dragged Seth aside.

"Okay, so we'll do anything to pull Ryan and Theresa apart. And I really mean anything. Right?" Summer asked, looking at Seth for confirmation.

"Right. Anything. So..."

The two continued their discussion, only jumping apart when Marissa walked back down.

Marissa smiled secretly, thinking that her best friend and Seth had been making out or something. She was elated that Ryan was coming back. Even though it had been less than a week, she certainly missed him. Ryan staying in Chino with Theresa was definitely not what she wanted. She did not want to give Theresa the opportunity to hook up with Ryan again.

"So-"

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted Summer and immediately the three of them ran to the door like little kids hearing the ice-cream bell. When they were slightly away from the door, Summer managed to grab hold of Seth and slowed him down, giving him a look. Seth understood what she meant, Summer wanted to let Marissa be the first one to greet Ryan. They stood behind Marissa as she opened the door.

"Ryan!" Marissa squealed and flung her arms around him. Ryan smiled and hugged her back. The two of them stayed that way for a while and Seth and Summer smiled at the sight. It was great to know that Ryan and Marissa were currently at where they were because of Seth and Summer's efforts. Theresa broke the moment when she gave a fake cough. Ryan and Marissa reluctantly pulled apart and Ryan went on to give Seth and Summer hugs.

"Hey man, haven't seen you smiling like that for quite a while." Seth said, pleased that his brother was back.

"I thought you said Sandy and Kirsten were going to be here?"

"They had to work. Besides, you prefer this two, don't you? Or rather, at least Marissa."

"Hi Theresa." Marissa finally said to Theresa, who was sulking behind Ryan.

Theresa instantly put on her fake smile and returned the welcome. Summer sensing the falseness, put on a fake smile and cheery voice to greet Theresa.

"Well, I thought it would be great for the five of us to hang out." Summer continued, facing Theresa, with the fake grin still in place. "So Coop and I would be staying over for a couple of days. Oh, that will be alright won't it?" Summer added, upon seeing Theresa's irritated expression.

'Of course, it'll be perfectly alright." Theresa replied through gritted teeth. That bitch's friend just had to ruin everything hadn't she?

"So I thought, it would only be polite to let you sleep in the poolhouse. After all, you are the guest." Summer did not bother waiting for Theresa's reply. "The four of us would just squeeze into Seth's room and the guest room in the house."

With that, Ryan picked up his and Theresa's bags to drop Theresa's at the poolhouse. Summer was sure to follow; she certainly was not going to give Theresa time alone with Ryan anymore. Chino rightfully belonged to Coop.

Theresa glared at Summer's back and reluctantly followed them. Summer might be making things a little hard for her right now, but she was certain that in the end, she would the one who ended up with Ryan.

* * *

A/N: Like it so far? Tell me what you think and review please! :)


	3. Ruined moment

Usual disclaimer applies: I don't own the show

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews you guys! I really appreciated them!

Apparently, I misunderstood orangetide's review at first, but everything's good now. :)

* * *

The four teenagers sat on Seth's bed, talking and joking. It was just the four of them. Four very different personalities but they were very close. One leaving created a domino effect and instantly affected the others. That was how much they depended on one another.

Summer could not imagine what would happen if Coop lost Chino for good. She knew that it would have a devastating result on Coop. Summer certainly did not want a repeat of the Tijuana incident. She was going all out to keep the four together.

Summer dragged Seth out of the room to leave the two alone. She knew that Chino and Coop still had some issues to settle.

Ryan and Marissa sat beside each other on the bed, with a small gap in between them. Both did not say anything for a while, they were just enjoying each other's presence in the comfortable silence. Finally, Ryan drew a deep breath and spoke up.

"Marissa? I shouldn't have left."

Marissa turned to look at Ryan, slightly bewildered.

"I shouldn't have been selfish. Just doing what was morally right. I didn't consider your feelings or Seth's or the Cohen's. I should have found a way to comprise the whole situation, something like this. You have every right to be mad at me-"

"But I'm not." Marissa interrupted. "Don't go blaming yourself. It was my fault too."

Ryan smiled slightly and shook his head. "Still...So... are we okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Seth and Summer are sitting on the couch downstairs.

"Right, Cohen. So, next to or opposite?"

"What?"

"Should Coop be sitting beside Chino or opposite him? If they are opposite each other, they have eye contact with each other but if they're next to each other, it closes the distance between them-"

"I think you're spending too much time with me. You're rambling. I guess you learn from the best." Seth finished proudly.

"Shut up, Cohen. Can we like concentrate here?"

"Concentrate? There's nothing to concentrate on!"

"Oh yes there is!" This!" Summer jabbed her finger at the piece of white paper in front of her.

Seth bent down to pick it up and glanced at in. "What exactly is this? Oh, wait. Don't tell me. You're..."

"This is the sitting plan for dinner!" Summer snapped, snatching back the paper from Seth.

Seth leaned over her shoulder, trying to get a better look at it. "Okay, you lost me here. What exactly are you doing?"

Summer turned back to look at Seth and simply said, "The sitting plan for tonight's dinner and maybe for a few meals to come."

Seth was still puzzled and Summer plainly gave him an exasperated look before returning to the planning.

"So, if Ryan sits here. Then you can sit over there. I'll be beside you. Your mom and dad can be at-"Summer murmured while using her pencil to tap the positions on the piece of paper.

"Wait. Is this part of your anti-Theresa plan?"

"Duh. Now can you help me here? Theresa can't be sitting too close to Ryan and Marissa has to be next or opposite Ryan. Preferably next. You and I obviously have to sit together and I don't want to sit next to that bitch either."

"So this is like one of the math problems we used to have in school?"

"You could put it that way."

"Okay, so- Summer, what are you doing?" Seth asked as Summer spun around wildly.

"I could have sworn that bitch sneakily went behind us heading towards the stairs." Summer's eyes widened upon realization. "Shit, Chino and Coop!"

Without another word, she sped off for the staircase and Seth went after her.

Summer only managed to catch up with Theresa only a few feet away from Seth's bedroom door and skidded in front of her, shielding the door with her tiny frame.

"Whoa. What are you trying to do?" Summer asked, her tone icy.

"I'm looking for Ryan." Theresa snapped back.

"Well, this is Seth's room and since you are a guest, shouldn't you have the manners to ask whether it's alright to enter the room?"

"Since I'm the guest, shouldn't you have shown more hospitality when I arrived?"

Summer glared at her and crossed her arms.

"Fine. I get it. I'm going." Theresa raised both her arms in frustration and started to turn around.

Summer shared a glance with Seth who had been standing at the side throughout the whole exchange.

Just as Summer started to move away from the door, Theresa spun around and dashed back in front of the door. This time, both Seth and Summer did not have time to react and they watched in vain as Theresa flung open the door.

There, sitting on the bed were Ryan and Marissa, only not in the positions Seth and Summer had left them. Marissa had her hand around Ryan's neck while their faces were barely an inch apart. Both turned upon hearing the door open and Theresa just stood there, gaping at the couple.

This time, Summer managed to come to her senses and literally pushed Theresa out of the door before she could actually say anything. Summer couldn't help but feel slightly pleased at the state of shock that Theresa was in, at seeing Chino and Coop at such a compromising position.

"Uh, carry on you guys. I'll catch ya later." Seth waved, feeling kind of awkward and closed the door behind him.

Ryan and Marissa laughed lightly and Marissa reluctantly removed her arm from Ryan's neck. Noticing this, Ryan did likewise.

"You think we should head down?" Marissa asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

There was nothing they could do, the moment had been ruined.

* * *

Sorry, this is a rather short chapter. Nevertheless, I hope you guys liked it! :)


	4. Massages and tea

A/N: Here's another short chapter and I still don't own the show. Okay, let's get on with it...

* * *

Theresa couldn't believe it. They had been there for barely three hours and Ryan and that skinny bitch were already getting it on. She felt sick. Ryan was supposed to be hers!

How could they get back together so quickly? Well, she had the answer to that. It was Summer's fault. Stupid bitch, Theresa cursed. She had been so nosy and irritating. What's more, she kept getting in Theresa's plan of getting back with Ryan. Well, Marissa and Summer had better be ready to play round two 'cause Theresa sure was.

Theresa stood quietly in the doorway, surveying the scene in front of her.

Marissa and Seth were just exchanging places so that Seth was now with Summer. Marissa was occupying Seth's previous seat and was sitting on the couch with Ryan in front of the playstation. Just as Marissa picked the controller up, Theresa walked in.

"Ryan, can you help me massage my back? It hurts." Theresa asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Summer turned upon hearing the voice and scowled at Theresa. She had to hand it to her; Theresa had perfect timing. She was always interrupting when Chino and Coop got to spend some quality time together.

Ryan hesitated, not knowing what was the 'right' thing to do. He was afraid that if he obliged, Marissa would get angry with him. Yet, Ryan knew that it was his responsibility to take care of Theresa, no matter where they were, in Chino or Newport. Feeling lost, he looked at Marissa, then at Theresa, before turning back to Marissa again.

Marissa tried to keep calm. She knew Theresa was definitely not going to give in so readily and that she was going to fight with her for Ryan. Marissa also knew that this was not easy on Ryan. Marissa squeezed Ryan's hand, nodding reassuringly that she was fine with it.

Ryan gave her an are-you-sure look and Marissa nodded once again, this time with a small smile.

Theresa felt immensely irritated. Why should Ryan care what that bitch thought?

Walking purposefully towards the couch, Theresa wanted to settle herself in between Ryan and Marissa but that was kind of hard though since the two of them were already sitting so close to one another. Theresa spent a considerable amount of time trying to find a space to fit herself into while Seth and Summer looked on, highly amused.

Summer tried to stifle her laughter then pretended the whisper to Seth yet making sure her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. "She's just in her first trimester yet she's getting fat already! Oh my gosh, how much bigger will she balloon to?"

Seth was enjoying himself too, "Maybe by another eighty pounds!"

At this, even Ryan had to do his best to hide his smile as Theresa pretended not to hear anything Seth or Summer had just said. Finally, she gave up and thought it was better to be seated in Ryan's lap.

Theresa caught Ryan unaware and suddenly plumped herself down in his lap. Ryan let out an 'oof!', surprised by Theresa's sudden weight on him.

Seth snickered, "Maybe she's already gained twenty pounds."

Theresa, deciding not to ignore the comments any longer, turned to glare at Seth. Her sudden turn of her head caused her ponytail to smack Ryan's face.

"Ouch! Theresa..." Ryan glared.

"Opps. Sorry." Theresa apologized, slightly embarrassed. Ryan wasn't her target, the two bitches were!

At this point, Summer couldn't control her laughter any longer. She burst out laughing and Theresa shot her a glare.

"I'm... going to.. get us... a drink," Summer managed, trying to catch her breath.

"I'll go with you," Marissa stood up as well. She turned to Theresa, "Want do you want?"

Theresa smiled her fake smile again. Boy was she using that a lot today. "I'll just have tea please."

"No problem." Marissa returned a genuine smile. Why should she be so bitchy towards Theresa? It wasn't as if she was afraid of her.

As Summer and Marissa headed to the kitchen, Summer turned around and shot Seth a look. Seth understood her silent message, they had earlier agreed that they would never leave Ryan and Theresa alone while they were together.

In the kitchen.

"I'll make Theresa's tea." Summer offered.

"Um, okay."

"What's wrong?" Summer asked, confused.

"You've never liked Theresa so why are you making her tea now?"

"You'll see." Summer simply said as she stirred the tea. Then she reached over to grab the peppershaker.

"Summer, what are you doing?" Marissa asked slowly.

"Coop, what does it look like I'm doing?" Summer shot back, adding several doses of pepper into the tea.

"Right, Summer. Right." Marissa headed on out to the couch with the other drinks in her hand.

Summer followed close behind and laid the cup on the table in front of Theresa. "Here's your tea!" Summer exclaimed, a bit too eagerly.

"Thanks..." Theresa replied, suspicious. She took a sip of the tea. Hmm... it tasted slightly weird but it was okay. Maybe Summer was just spoilt and didn't know how to make a decent cup of tea.

Summer, upon seeing Theresa taking in the tea without a word of complaint, had to fight back the strong urge to burst out laughing again.

"I'll be right back." Summer quickly said as she rushed towards the bathroom to laugh.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Review please! :) 


	5. Dinner

A/N: Thanks to all for the great reviews! I wonder if there are any less anti-Theresa fans after what she did in for Ryan in The Distance but nevertheless, I'm still continuing with the story. Is the story leaning more towards SS now? Let me know 'cause I had initially planned it to be a mix of RM and SS. Okay, enough of this and on with the story!

* * *

 Marissa walked into Seth's room and Summer quickly minimized the window of the site which she had been looking at.

"Hey Sum, Seth's complaining that we should order dinner soon."

"Uh yeah. Sure. Hang on, I'll be down in a minute." Summer hoped that Marissa would leave the room soon.

"What are you doing anyway? Staring at the desktop?"

"Uh-" Summer did not have her excuse ready when Marissa leaned over, trying to reach the keyboard or mouse to open the window. "Coop!" Summer screamed and grabbed her hand, attempting to get Marissa away but it was no use.

Marissa's eyes widened upon seeing the site and Summer groaned, squeezing her eyes shut, her cover was going to be blown soon.

"Sum... you're not pregnant are you?" Marissa asked anxiously, staring at her best friend.

Summer's eyes flew open. "No! Of course not!" Summer laughed. Coop thought she was pregnant! What a joke! Yet, it was still better then finding about the plan.

"Then why are you on a pregnancy site?" Marissa pressed on, she knew Summer was one who did not open up easily.

"I'm..." Summer trailed. "Uh, trying to help Theresa. You know, so that she has more support from us, throughout her pregnancy." Summer finished, proud that this time, she had at least thought of a reason.

Marissa stared at her for a few seconds and Summer hoped that Marissa had not seen through the lie.

"Okay, whatever you say Sum. First, the tea, now this. But I'm just glad you're not pregnant."

"I'm definitely not. Don't worry Coop. You won't have another pregnant lady in the house to worry about." Summer joked.

Marissa smiled, "So can we go down and order dinner? Seth's been... impatient to say the least."

Summer nodded and suddenly asked, "Hey Coop, Chino and you will be okay with anything we order right?"

"I don't have any cravings for anything and Ryan's not fussy about food..."

"Great! Cohen and I will order the food!" With that, Summer ran out the door and down the stairs to look for Seth.

----

Summer looked proudly at the table. It was filled with so many different types of take-outs that it would probably qualify as a feast.

"Wow. Nice spread." Summer turned to see Ryan and Marissa in the doorway. Marissa paused and added, "It's not anyone's birthday or anything right?"

"I just thought it would be sort of a welcome home dinner for Chino." Summer smiled. That was half the truth, it was also the celebration of the start of their revenge on the bitch who was living in the pool house.

"Uh, thanks..." Ryan was not really used to this type of stuff where people actually cared and spared a thought for him. Well, the Cohens were an exception.

Seth entered the kitchen, Sandy and Kirsten followed closely behind. When they spotted Ryan, they immediately went over to him.

Kirsten stepped towards him with tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly. Ryan smiled warmly, returning the hug. Theresa walked in just as the two pulled apart.

"So how's it to be back?" Sandy asked when Kirsten had traded places with him so that he was nearer to Ryan.

"It's great... to be home." Ryan replied and at this, Theresa scowled. Home?! Ryan thought this was home? Yeah right. She would show him...

Everyone's smile broadened when they heard what Ryan said. Sandy patted him on the back, "It's good to have you back too."

"Okay, can we eat now?" Seth interrupted the moment and everyone laughed. As they moved towards the table, the others realized that there were placemats decorated with their names on it.

"Wow, Seth, what's the occasion?" Kirsten asked as she walked over to her allocated seat.

"Ryan's back where he belongs!" Seth yelled like a childish kid and everyone laughed once more. With the exception of Theresa of course.

Marissa glanced around the table, looking for her placemat. She eventually found it and was pleased to note that it was beside Ryan's. Ryan seemed to have noticed too and gave her a smile.

Theresa, on the other hand, was fuming when she spotted her designated seat. She was supposed to seat opposite Kirsten who was sitting next to Marissa, who naturally, was sitting beside Ryan. She shot a glare at Summer whom she was pretty sure was responsible for this whole sitting arrangement thing. Well, she could not do anything now. Not in front of Sandy and Kirsten, she needed a roof over her head while she was winning Ryan back.

Sighing, she flopped into the seat and stared at the delicious food in front of her. At least the food was good. However, with a jolt, she realized that she could not eat most of the food on the table 'cause she was... pregnant.

Damn. The spread of food was good! She groaned and scanned the table for something that she would be able to eat. Her eyes landed on the bowl of salad and...

"Here, for you." Summer who had settled in her seat opposite Ryan leaned across Seth to pass Theresa a burger.

"Thanks. That's thoughtful of you." Theresa smiled. There it was, the fake smile again.

"No problem." Summer played it up with another of her fake smile.

Great. All she could eat was salad and burger when there was so much other food on the table right in front of her eyes. The sushi was out as were the sausages. The wine that Sandy had taken out to celebrate was out too. Theresa gave up thinking about the food she could not eat, what good would it do? It would just make everything a whole lot more tempting.

Summer nudged Seth and discreetly pointed at Theresa. Their plan had worked, Theresa was not able to enjoy the feast as much as the rest of them.

* * *

A/N: At least it was slightly longer than the last chapter! I've already thought of the next chapter so it should be up soon. Let me know whether you like this one though! :) 


	6. The Strip

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. I'm updating this story first 'cause I'm kind of stuck on my other one. So, enjoy!

* * *

As the others cleared the table, Sandy pulled his son aside.

"I know what you guys are trying to do." Sandy said quietly.

Seth, who had not expected this, immediately lifted up his head to look at his father.

"I don't want you guys to drive to Theresa to such a stage where she's physically or emotionally drained. You know as well as I do that there's a change of her getting a miscarriage. I don't need my son to become a murderer."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Your mother didn't notice tonight 'cause she was too happy with Ryan's return. If I were you, I'll devise more discreet yet smart tactics."

"So does that mean you're on our side too?" Seth asked upon realizing what his father's statement meant.

"I don't play favourites..."

"Oh, come on dad!" Seth pressed on.

Sandy did not say anything of a moment. Then, he smiled, "I've always preferred Marissa. Ryan and her together kind of reminds me of your mom and I." With that, he walked away leaving Seth to his thoughts.

----

Summer who had been doing the dishes with Marissa noticed Seth and Sandy having a rather secretive conversation and once Sandy had gone upstairs, she made up an excuse and immediately pounced on Seth.

"What was that all about?" Summer badly wanted to know.

"My dad doesn't want us to kill Theresa or her baby."

"You mean your dad knows?" Summer was horrified. That was it. Coop and her would have to pack and leave tomorrow and the bitch would have Chino all to herself...

Seth nodded solemnly. "His advice is to use smarter and more discreet tactics."

Summer stared at Seth for a moment. "You mean he doesn't disapprove of it or anything?" She asked, stunned.

"On the contrary, he's rooting for Marissa."

Summer let Seth's word sink in for a moment. "Whoa. You know what, Cohen? You have a pretty cool dad."

----

Theresa, once noticing that Summer and Seth were wrapped up in having their own little conversation and that Marissa was doing the dishes, went in search for Ryan. Finally, Ryan would be alone and she could have him all to herself. She smirked when she thought of what she had in the pool house. It would just be perfect.

She found Ryan walking the direction of the kitchen. She had to act fast, the other three were in the kitchen and she could not let them spot Ryan and her together. There was no doubt that they would try to come in between yet again.

"Ryan..." Theresa called softly in what she thought was a sweet voice.

Ryan cringed and stopped in his tracks. It was her again.

By this time, Theresa had walked up to him. "I need your help on something..." Theresa grabbed hold of Ryan and pulled him in the direction of the pool house.

Ryan reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled by her. After all, he was suppose to be supporting Theresa...

Once in the pool house, Theresa pushed him onto the bed. "Wait here." She smiled and made her way to the bathroom for a quick change. She was sure that Ryan would love it. Besides, this was probably the only time she could fit into it. She was supposed to grow a lot bigger soon.

There was something about her tone but Ryan couldn't quite figure it out. Sitting on the bed, he looked around and saw that the pool house hadn't change much. However, he noticed that the pool house was bathed in lighting that made it look kind of... romantic.

That was it! Theresa had been using a seductive tone and Ryan could have smacked himself for not noticing it. Thinking back, it was kind of obvious what she was trying to do. For some reason, Ryan's thoughts suddenly turned to Marissa. Oh no. Marissa wasn't going to be happy if she caught Theresa in a suggestive position with him.

----

Theresa adjusted her outfit and looked into the mirror. It was perfect. She was sure she looked much better than the skinny bitch that was all skin and bones. Marissa did not have the figure to carry off what she was currently wearing and Theresa was certain that Ryan would immediately go for it.

Satisfied, she gave herself a smile in the mirror and reached over to grab a bathrobe to throw over the lingerie set that she had bought specially for the occasion.

She opened the door in one swift motion and struck a pose. However, she realized that Ryan was no longer sitting on the bed. She spied a figure at the far end of the pool house and smiled. "Ryan!" she called in a sing-song voice and dropped her bathrobe just as the figure spun around.

"Theresa?"

"Kirsten!" Theresa exclaimed, highly embarrassed. She immediately bent down to pick up her bathrobe and covered herself.

"Uh... Ryan was hurrying out of the pool house so I just decided to check to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine." Theresa replied, feeling so humiliated that she wanted to lock herself in the bathroom. "Thanks anyway," Theresa added, hoping that Kirsten would get the hint.

"Okay, if you need anything just let me know. Night." Kirsten understood what Theresa was driving at, walked towards the door and slipped out.

Theresa threw herself onto the bed. How could she have mistaken Kirsten for Ryan? Well... it was the dim lighting that she had set on earlier. Frustrated at not succeeding, she kicked the bed spread and pillows all off the bed.

----

"Hey." Ryan came up behind Marissa who was drying off the last dish.

"Hey," she smiled and placed the dish in its proper place, "Finally, done for the night."

"I don't quite think so..." Ryan replied, a sly smile forming.

"Wha-?" Marissa twirled around to face Ryan but did not managed to finish her sentence as Ryan gently placed his finger on her lips.

"How about finishing up what we about to do just now?" Ryan asked, still smiling.

Marissa was confused for a second but she caught on. Marissa returned the smile, "I would love to. Race you!"

Both of them immediately ran for the stairs, knowing that the kitchen was definitely not a place to make out with Sandy and Kirsten at home.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked that! I had to put R/M in, what's the story without Ryan and Marissa? Anyway, please continue reviewing and feel free to give ideas and suggestions! :)


	7. Morning sickness?

A/N: Okay, sorry, I know the wait for this chapter was really long. The good news is that I've planned the whole story so the next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one to be written/uploaded. This chapter is kind of like a filler, there's no drama but it is essential for the later part of the story. It's kind of boring but I hope you guys will understand. Enjoy and please leave a review! :)

* * *

Ryan and Seth walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Ryan, noticed Theresa was sitting at the table with her back towards them with a bowl of cereal in front of her. She was not eating it though, she was just stirring it.

"Hey," Ryan joined Theresa at the table with his plate of toast and OJ. "You okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'm fine." Theresa replied with a smile, finally, some time alone with Ryan. 'So-"

"Hey Theresa," Seth interrupted as he settled himself next to Ryan, with the Art and Leisure section of the newspaper in hand.

Urgh. Scrap that. Time alone? Theresa was never going to get time alone with Ryan so long as the others were around.

"So you're okay right? No morning sickness or anything?" Ryan asked while eating his toast.

"Uh-" Theresa paled at the thought. Morning sickness?

"Morning!" Summer sang as she entered the kitchen with Marissa trailing behind her. Marissa made a beeline for the coffee maker while Summer joined the others at the table.

"You don't look so good," Summer said to Theresa who was still pale at the thought of morning sickness. "I'll go make you a cup of tea." Summer offered and went over to Marissa, making sure her body was kept the cup out of the boys' sight while she made the tea.

Marissa was done first and joined the guys at the table, taking the other seat beside Ryan. She was barely wide awake and she looked as though she was about to fall asleep if not for her cup of coffee.

"Marissa, any idea what's up with Summer?"" Seth asked, leaning over the table to talk to her, almost as if it was a divider between Ryan and Theresa. Seth and Marissa both knew that Summer was not a morning person and would never be so cheery at such an early hour.

"Seth, you're going to topple my glass of OJ." Ryan pointed out and Seth muttered a 'sorry', returning to his original position.

"Beats me. She practically dragged me out of bed this morning." Marissa took a sip of her coffee and turned to Theresa. "Hey, had a good nights sleep? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine." Theresa managed, starting to calm down.

"Is it morning sickness?" Marissa asked Theresa.

Theresa gulped. What was it with Ryan and Marissa and their idea of morning sickness?

"That's funny 'cause Ryan here, thought it was morning sickness too," Seth told Marissa while gesturing to Ryan.

"I guess great minds think alike," Marissa smiled and raised her eyebrows, looking at Ryan.

Okay, that was enough for Theresa. First, the constant mentioning of morning sickness and now, Marissa was going to be flirting with Ryan over breakfast at the table. If she did not puke due to morning sickness, she would have if she witnessed more flirting.

As Theresa excused herself from the table, Summer arrived with the cup of tea. "Here, I don't know if tea helps morning sickness but I guess it couldn't make it worse."

Theresa closed her eyes, and wished that when she opened them, they would be done with this morning sickness thing. She counted to five slowly and opened an eye. With a jolt, she realized that Summer was still standing patiently in front of her with the cup of tea. She had forgotten all about Summer. Quickly, she accepted the cup from Summer and apologized.

Summer smiled and said, "It's okay. I bet you were suffering from a bout of giddiness there just now."

Theresa didn't bother shutting her up, she just gave her a weak smile, drank up all her tea and escaped out of the kitchen

----

Later.

Theresa heard their laughter even before she entered the room. She hated seeing them so blissful, it made her feel lonely and around them, she often wondered why couldn't she have a group of friends that cared and loved her too. That was a motivation to steal Ryan. She was sure that Ryan could give her the happiness that she longed for. She had enough of Chino; it was so dull and depressing there. No one seemed happy there, not even the children who were not suppose to have a care in the world. She was sure that together with Ryan, she would go to somewhere else and leave her old life behind.

Yet, somehow, walking into the room, she felt like an outsider.

"Hey," Summer greeted her with a smile. Although this time, her smile was more sincere. It was almost as if her frostiness had melted overnight, Summer seemed to be genuine friendly today.

"Feeling better?" Marissa asked as Ryan and her scooted over to make space for Theresa to sit. Theresa half-turned to face her. Marissa was a nice person and Theresa was sure that she would be a great friend but Theresa had to go all out for Ryan. She had no doubts that he was the key to her happiness.

Theresa just nodded and sat down next to Marissa. She tried to push her guilt away, reminding herself that it was a dog eat dog world and she had to fight.

"So, we were thinking of getting jobs." Summer paused and looked at Seth and Marissa then seemed to change her mind about what she was about to say. "It could be fun if we all did it together."

"Right, the problem is, who would want to hire five teens?" Seth pointed out and reached for the newspapers.

"I-I could probably go back to the bakery to help out. I should anyway, with the baby and all." Theresa added and noticed Seth, Summer and Marissa exchanging looks.

"Ryan and I could work in Crab Shack. So the only problem is with you two." Seth said, opening the newspapers to the job section.

Marissa and Summer turned to look at each other. "So what do you say Coop? We get a job together?" Summer's excitement was obvious.

As Marissa was about to answer, Seth interrupted, "Sorry to disappoint you but there's hardly any job that you qualify for in here." Seth folded the newspapers and set them back down on the table.

"There's bound to be something…" Summer grabbed the newspapers and opened them as Marissa's cell rang and she excused herself.

Summer scanned the list, occasionally muttering things like, "Definitely not", "Too long" and "Too little pay".

Seth sighed. "Summer, I've already ran through the list, there's nothing suitable for you."

"Um, Sum?" Summer lifted her head to see Marissa standing in the doorway. "My mom called and she's planning this big thing and she wants me to co-plan it with her so I can learn. The thing is, they're willing to pay me to co-plan it."

Summer tried to hide her disappointment. "That's great, Coop. At least one of us has found a job."

"You sure? 'Cause I didn't tell my mom whether I would do it…"

"Really. If there's a vacancy, I'll join Theresa."


End file.
